Todo queda en Familia
by weasleyisa
Summary: Leyla una chica de Nuevo Mexico, por razones de sangre se ve unida a los fisicos y a Penny , trayendole risas, satisfacciones, amor y llanto./Espero les guste /critiquen sea positivo o negativo / una idea que se me vino me encanta esta serie
1. Chapter 1: noticia

Las manos me sudaban , también sentía algo horrible en el estomago , no debi comer esos tacos , pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, pase saliva cuando al mismo tiempo respiraba hondo e inhalaba despacio, ¿no podía ser tan difícil?. Dejo mi maleta en la entrada de el edificio que indicaba la dirección, abro la puerta a lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras me dirigió a un ascensor que "convenientemente" estaba fuera de servicio , me quedo mirando los anuncios amarillos cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Aprecio el lugar parecía decente , me rasco la cabeza pensando que no debí hacer caso a…

-Hola

Una alegre voz me hace salir de mis pensamientos una joven rubia de aspecto amable saludaba sonriente llevaba una canasta de ropa que olía a recién lavado pero toda revuelta en la cesta.

-Hola-respondí de vuelta.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo-Lamentablemente creo que deberes usar las escalera-sonrió bajando la cabeza –Como sea soy Penny.

-Mucho gusto soy Leyla-suspire-es una pena, debo subir entonces…-mire el papel –debo subir tres pisos de escaleras .

-Emm…-se acomodo su cesto en el brazo con una cara confusa-en ese piso esta mi apartamento y que yo sepa no hay ninguno vacante en esa área si te piensas mudar-miro mi maleta y mi mochila

-¿Eh?es que no se …bueno tal vez pero …es que si…me dijo que era buena persona y tal vez quiera hablar tal vez me pueda recomendar un lugar para vivir–decía cosas que sabia que la joven rubia no entendía .

-Bueno ¿Por qué no subes?-dijo amablemente-ya me empiezan a doler los brazos-y así tal vez encuentres lo que estas buscando lo que sea que es-dijo encaminándose hacia las escaleras asentí agradecida y tome mi maleta-por cierto me gusta tu cabello-no sabia si era sarcasmo o no ya que lo tenia teñido de azul cielo corto estilo Bob, entendí que estaba mirándome de arriba abajo pero no de una forma cruel mas bien analítica. Paso su mirada en mis botas góticas y en mis shorts de mezclilla pasando por mis blusa ceñida de ¾ color azul marino , finalizando en mi cara solo me abría enchinado las pestañas y mis labios tenían coloreto rojo intenso. Y poso sus ojos en los míos y se detuvo a el 5 escalón yo sentí como parpadeaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

Penny hizo la cabeza aun lado.-Disculpa es que …tienes…olvídalo no me hagas caso…-seguíamos subiendo-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno –empeze- tengo 18 años y entrare a la escuela de arte algo tarde pero…a una si quiero intentarlo-reí -esa maleta esta llena de pinceles y pinturas, solo tengo poca ropa.

-Wow- Penny asintió –yo quiero ser actriz así que nuestras carreras son de la misma rama. Algo que tenemos en común ¿genial? ¿no cress?

Asenti, Penny me cayo bien al instante seguimos subiendo ella hablaba yo escuchaba. Llegamos a su piso que era el que había buscado y el voltear vi que era el apartamento que había estada buscando al hablar con Penny había olvidado la ansiedad que sentía, la escuche abrir su apartamento no me fije pero regreso con las manos vacías y se las puso en las caderas mirándome a mi y después a la puerta vecina.

-¿Conoces a Leonard Hofstader?-Penny se miro y alzo una ceja

-Si-respondió no sabia si era yo pero su "si" sonó algo frio.-¿Así que los buscas a el?

Asentí rápidamente. Mientras las palabras salieron de mi boca-¿me acompañas?

Penny hizo la cabeza a un lado.-¿Estás bien?

-No se.

Penny se acerco a la puerta y toco, unos segundos después abrió un hombre muy alto , delgado.

-¿Leonard?-pregunte.

El hombre me miro y me quede observando los ojos tan bonitos que tenia.

-Negativo-respondió y cerro la puerta me quede algo confundida.

-¡Sheldon!-grito Penny con fuerza

-¿Si?-abrió de nuevo-¿Penny?

-Se amable es nueva en la cuidad y al parecer busca a Leonard ¿sabes donde esta?.-dijo Penny cruzando los brazos el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sheldon me miro. -Sheldon ella es Leyla, Leyla el Dr. Sheldon Cooper -alze la mano pero este no la alzo solo se me quedo viendo el mismo, Penny rodo los ojos.

-¿Quién sabe donde has metidos las manos?-dijo mirando mis manos y depues a toda mi persona su expresión era algo divertida y no pude evitar sonreír

-Shel-don-dijo Penny-¿Leonard?

-Oh, al parecer esta en la tienda de comics con Koothrappali y Wolowitz aal parecer al Sr. Maestría su mama le quemo su colección de El hombre araña.

-¿Por qué no estas con ellos?

-Penny…#1 tengo mucho trabajo #2 hoy no es noche de ir a la tienda de comics, pensé que te habías aprendido mi itinerario –este hombre era todo un personaje , la rubia sacudió la cabeza.

-Cariño Olvídalo… ¿podemos pasar?

El hombre seguía viéndome de una manera analítica que hasta me hizo sentir temor.

-Sheldon

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello azul?-pregunto , yo sonreí-bueno pues me lo pinte.-un comentario tonto para romper el hielo.

-No soy retrasado eso lo se , solo quiero una explicación razonable para colocar tinte y estando consiente de que absorberá directamente a través de la piel y en la circulación sanguínea El corneum del estrato ,(la capa exterior de piel también llamó la "capa córnea") –dio un dato- contiene un "dominio del lípido" que permita que el tinte reúna y proporcione oportunidad de difundir en el cuerpo Algunos tintes del pelo pueden también irritar la piel con exposiciones prolongadas…y que

-Sheldon calla déjanos pasar-corto Penny haciéndolo a un lado.

Me hablo tan rápido que…QUE RAYOS FUE ESO. Un segundo después estaba mi maleta y mochila mire asombrada el lugar era muy bonito me acerque a un pizarrón lleno de formulas extrañas. Camine y me senté.

-Ese es mi lugar.-se escucho levante la vista,

-Sheldon

-Pero no estas sentado aquí- dije , se volteo.

-Penny esta en mi lugar-me señalo

-Leyla ¿podrías moverte?...Créeme es lo mejor para todos , para evitar aquí una guerra -dijo algo cansada. Sheldon me seguía mirando fijamente y me senté en el sillón reclinable de a lado.

-Leonard es físico ¿cierto?

-Si a eso se le puede llamar físico-susurro fuertemente Shelodon-mas bien es un físico experimental.

Cri-CRi

Mire a Penny que alzo los hombre sentándose en el sillón pero no es el "lugar" de ese chiflado.

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-

-¡NOoooo!-exclamó Penny dejando caer la cabeza.

-¿Qué si hay alguna diferencia?-repitió alarmado.

En eso la puerta se abrió Penny se levanto de golpe –¡Chicos!-casi grito.

Había tres hombres uno era moreno y exótico, otro vestía como si los 60 jamás se hubieran ido y no me costo mucho en saber quien era Leonard.

-Penny-dijo Leonard felizmente

Hubo un silencio todos se me quedaron viendo al parecer salía sobrando.

-Esta pitufina te esta buscando Leonard-dijo Sheldon.

-¿Pitufina?-dije con sorna.

Penny miro negativamente a Sheldon.

-Hola-alze la mano torpemente-me llamo Leyla.

-Hola-dijo el hombre que vestía unos pantalones amarillo canario y una playera con cuello color rojo-mi nombre es Howard…Wollowitz-en eso tomo mi mano y me la beso-pero puedes llamarme amor.

No supe que cara puse. Pero Penny lo alejo de mi amenazándolo. No se con que pero se escuchaba como eso.

-Mucho gusto Howard , soy Leyla-dije y disimuladamente me quite las babas que me dejo, pero sonreí de igual forma.-mire a el chico moreno y repetí –Hola-este solo movio la mano.

-No puede hablarte –dijo Penny-te lo contare luego, pero mira aquí esta Leonard Hofstader–entrecerro los labios a el que querías ver.

Leonard alzo su mano yo le miro a los ojos y se la di apretándolo con fuerza y no soltándolo. Todos nos miraban. El de anteojos parecía incomodo

-¿Puedo charlar contigo solo un momento a solas?-Leonard miro a Penny –no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

Asintio me encamino hacia la salida del apartamento mientras sentía las miradas de las 4 otras personas al fin la puerta se cerro, camine un poco mas y me recargue en la puerta del apartamento de Penny pase saliva y este bajo sonreía vacilante.

-Te preguntaras ¿Quién es esta loca?-me señale, el negó medio sonriendo-no se como sentirme si feliz o asustada, yo no sabia de tu existencia sino hace poco y es un sentimiento un tanto agridulce ¿sabes?-Leonard seguía con su media sonrisa sin entender-saque su dirección y una fotografía –mi papa me dijo donde localizarte de hecho tengo una foto suya –agarre con fuerza las 2 cosas que sostenía en mi mano y se lo largue –Leonard los tomo y miro fijamente la fotografía de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que tienes una fotografía de mi papá?-pregunto curioso.

-Es que el también es mi papá-respondí

-¿Qué?

-Escucha –lo había ensayado en el espejo pero se me había olvidado-Al parecer soy tu hermana…bueno mas bien tu media hermana-me pase una mano por el cabello-Leonard parecía en Shock-mi padre y mi mama tuvieron una aventura hace años 19 para ser exactos y naci yo, papá jamás me negó su apellido , i su apoyo económico pero, si el emocional .mis padres se separaron eventualmente crecí y comprendí que mi madre siempre fue la otra, que papá tenia una familia que no intentaba dejar, y no te estoy diciendo esto como reprochando sino…-sentía que se me secaba la boca mientras Leonard se estaba poniendo rojo-entendí siempre que fui un error , uno bueno para mi mama, a su defensa te diré que ella no sabia que era casado hasta que estaba embarazada de mi.

Leonard me devolvió la foto. Y se iba a dar media vuelta

-Espera…

Leonard se volteo.-Vaya , esto es como la cereza en el pastel de mi vida familiar , solo faltaba la hija 'perdida, para que te lo sepas mis padres se divorciaron asi que tu madre tiene el paso libre.

-Que mas quisiera-dijo llenándome tristeza-falleció hace 4 años.

-Oh-Leonard parecía avergonzado-lo siento.

-Si, yo también-dijo –no debí venir, no debi decirte nada, perdóname, Papá dijo-al parecer no le gustaba que lo llamase asi –que tu eras el mas humano y agradable de sus hijos y que tal vez me pudieras ayudar –sonreí sincera-logre entrar a la escuela de artes y me preguntaba si tal vez me pudieras dar alojo mientras consigo un trabajo para tener mi lugar propio…sentí que era mala idea, pero el insistió, perdóname Leonard , no deberías saberlo pero siempre quise un hermano grande-Leonard me miro con algo de sorpresa-de verdad lo lamento . no te volveré a molestar-Leonard se quedo de piedra como pensando entre a su apartamento y agarre mis cosas queriendo ser invisible antes las miradas de sus amigos no sabia si habían escuchado o no pero solo quería sair de ahí, salió peor de lo que imagine era obvio que no me iba a aceptar , soy una estúpida-Penny , gracias por todo y gusto en conocerlos y sin mas Sali cerrando la puerta lo ultimo que vi fui a la rubia alzar su mano como si me quisiera decir algo. Leonard seguía donde lo había dejado agarre la foto de nuestro padre y apunte mi numero celular , siempre tenia una pluma azul en mi bolsillo izquierdo-Toma, se lo devolví mi medio hermano me lo quería devolver.-No, mira si necesitas cualquier cosa créeme lo que sea…puedes llamarme-Leonard apretó los labios y asintió-sonrei-de nuevo lo siento y en serio que fue un gusto conocerte, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo como físico…emm….experimental-y con un ademan me fui.

**XxX**

Al momento de entrar sus amigo observaron su mirada perdida y les conto todo casi tan rápido como comenzó aun sosteniendo la fotografía de su padre. Todos estaban sorprendidos bueno, todos menos Sheldon que parecía divagar. Penny sonrió.

-Ahora lo entiendo …

-¿Qué?-pregunto Howard.

-Ella estaba tan nerviosa Leonard, debiste verla allá abajo en el elevador …y esos ojos tiene tus mismos ojos la textura y el color son los mismos, debes ayudarla parece buena persona.


	2. Chapter 2: 2F

POV LEONARD.

La noticia me sorprendió , una media hermana , mi cabeza aun daba giros , Penny tan hermosa como siempre me estaba contando lo agradable que parecía Leyla y que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido y al parecer tampoco de la promiscuidad de mi padre. Yo sabía todas esas cosas pero me seguía sintiendo extraño, ya soy un adulto y debería controlarme ¿Por qué me siento desplazado por esta muchacha? Y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué estaba pensando mi padre?...Bueno mamá no es exactamente la madre cariñosa ni la esposa perfecta pero aun así debió ser honesta con nosotros.

-¿Leonard?

La voz de la hermosa rubia que tenia a mi lado me hizo reaccionar.

-Eh

-Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir.-pregunto alzando sus bien formadas cejas.

-Algo-respondí jugando con mis manos , mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

-Cariño-dijo dulcemente colocando una mano en mi hombro-¿estas bien? ¿Cierto?-pregunto preocupada.

Asentí.

Sheldon me miraba negativamente donde abrió el refrigerador para sacar agua embotellada.

-Leonard –Sheldon se dirigió a su asiento-Esto afectara nuestra noche de Halo mañana –su mirada era de advertencia.

-Sheldon-exclamo Penny –no seas insensible, Leonard esta triste

-Oh , lo siento –dijo suavizando su rostro –cuando tus neurotransmisores regulen tu estado de ánimo me podrías responder acerca de la noche de Halo.

Penny me miro-¿Sabes? No sé ni porque me molesto.

-Si, sigue participando-contesto Howard y Raj asintió.

Doy una media sonrisa mientras meto las manos en el bolsillo donde coloque a fotografía de mi padre aun no les había contado que me había dado el numero de su celular.

-Penny tiene razón-dijo Howard-Tu sexy hermana pequeña puede que se este muriendo de hambre y frio. y no quieres ser un mal hermano ¿cierto Leonard?-Lo mire sarcásticamente-porque a mi no me importaría, yo le daría este pecho en que apoyarse-se golpeo con fuerza-Sumando que no querrás dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerme como posible cuñado-hice mi cabeza a un lado sonriéndole cruelmente-Para tener parte de tu genética no esta nada mal-Raj asintió de acuerdo.

-Si, en tus Sueños Howard-Penny le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Celos?-dijo alzando una ceja según el "provocadora" e hizo un ademan algo obsceno.

-Creo que decir eso no fue buena ideaaaa-dije cerrando los ojos

Lo ultimo que recuerdo de esa noche fue ver volar la sandalia de Penny hacia la cara de Howard.

**XxX**

POV LEYLA.

Había encontrado un lugar pongámoslo de esta manera algo decente. URG! La verdad era horrible pero barato , no tenia puerta de baño que estaba mohoso al igual que la cocina el papel tapiz de estaba cayendo , en la pared había hongos ¡Asco! Pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que buscar empleo y mientras conformarme a vivir asi mi madre siempre me tuvo en un vecindario lindo y limpio , al igual la casa de la abuela siempre estaba como un cristal, salvo las veces que pintaba y le ensuciaba toda la casa , era como estar en el inframundo y no exagero…Em bueno si estoy siendo melodramática pero tengo que aguantarme, esto es lo que quería y tengo que vida de Leonardo Da vinci tampoco fue todo color de rosa, al igual que yo era hijo ilegitimo, y triunfo, espero que mi suerte se la misma, me acuesto en el suelo previamente desinfectado, ni loca colocaría mi ser en esa colchoneta, leyendo el periódico con el afán de conseguir empleo , las clases habían comenzado hace 3 semanas , y ya tenia mi material casi todo gastado, para hacer mis trabajos usaba el Wifi de Starbucks ordenaba café negro y tardaba años en tomarlo para no consumir mas y terminas mis tareas, patético , lo se, pero la plata se me agotaba y no quería pedirle a mi abuela y menos a papá, mientras ponía en circulo una opción de empleo , mi celular sonó alargue el brazo para cogerlo.

-¿Si?

_-¿Leyla?_

-Aja.

-_Soy Leonard_

El ratoncito que habita en mi cerebro se detuvo, debí quedarme callada por mucho tiempo , al volver a el planeta tierra, mi medio hermano repetía mi nombre rápidamente. Hacía casi un mes que no sabía nada de el. Al ver que no me llamaba perdí la pequeña esperanza de que quisiera una relación conmigo.

-¡Oh! –Me senté y avente el periódico-¿Cómo estas?

_-Bien ya sabes como __Streptococcus thermophilus en el yogurt._

_-_…¿?...-

-_Sabes me gustaría hablar contigo.-_dijo después de un silencio incomodo.

-Claro-dije sonriendo no se si se reflejo en mi voz porque dio como un suspiro de alivio.-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?.

-¿_Puedo ir a tu apartamento?, así no saldrás tan tarde-_aparte por un instante mi celular para checar la hora , aun era temprano las 11:00pm. Mire a mi alrededor. Cerrando los ojos ante tan deplorable lugar.

-Si, -dijo no muy convencida-apunta la dirección.

**XxX**

POV LEONARD

Casi no había trafico, A mi lado estaba Howard que insistentemente al igual que Raj pidieron permiso para venir , habíamos recorrido varias veces las calles y no dábamos con el edificio de Leyla.

-Este lugar es algo …-empezó Raj

-Tétrico-termino Howard- observando por la ventana, mientras una corpulenta mujer lo saludaba mientras estábamos en rojo en una esquina, mi amigo saludo

-Creo que es un el-informo Raj pegándose a el vidrio.

Howard inmediatamente bajo la mano y enfoco su cabeza en dirección a el semáforo

-Arranca.

-No-dije divertido-esta en rojo. -Ademas no creo que tu nueva "Amiga" quiera que te vayas tan rápido.

Raj rio.

-Dos caras –Empezo Howard-Leonard arranca o te dejare peor que a el.

Reí –no tengo de que preocuparme tengo a "Batman" en casa-Howard entrecerró los ojos. Sabiendo que me refería a Sheldon.

-Miren –Raj tenia en sus manos la dirección-parece que es ahí-apunto a un edificio viejo .me estacione enfrente al parecer no había muchos inquilinos ,Howard jalo la puerta principal y se trajo la perilla, trato de ponerla pero lo apure, hechamos un vistazo a la recepción , lo único bueno de aquel lugar hasta ahora es que el ascensor funcionaba pero las puertas se veían oxidadas y faltaba el botón de subida, como pudimos ver un señor metía una pluma para presionar y subir. Mire a mis amigos que negaron, -2F-dijo Raj- no tendremos que subir mucho-encontramos el apartamento sin problemas al tocar la "F" que estaba colgando se cayo , Leyla abrió .

-Hola chicos-dijo alegre mientras se acomodaba su playera.-Pasen.

Si Sheldon hubiera ido con nosotros se muere ahí mismo. Para empezar ni hubiera salido de el auto, nadie podía vivir en esas condiciones.

-Mademoiselle un placer verle de nuevo –dijo Howard, Leyla dio una sonrisa que a toda luces se vio forzada y aquí esta su "F"-Howard le paso la letra-Leyla movió la cabeza riendo-Gracias-Leyla me miro y sonrio,-Dime.

-Solamente quería ver como estabas-dijo jugando con mis manos.

Leyla abrió muchos sus ojos , Mire atentamente aunque tenia los ojos mas grandes con unas pestañas preciosas , como dijo Penny en efecto tenia mis ojos y los de mi padre.

-Bien-mintio

-Olvídalo-dije en un impulso –Nos vamos de aquí-hable con convicción

-Pero si acaban de llegar-Leyla precia confundida.

-Digo todos, lamento haberte tratado asi-Leyla sonrio con un brillo en los ojos-no pude dormir bien estos días, no me puedo desentender de ti, al fin y al cabo compartimos información genética.

-No quiero ser una molestia –dijo avergonzada.

-Vamos, de hecho venia con esa intención-mire alrededor- y parece que es bien momento, seguiremos con la conversación en mi apartamento. te ayudaremos a empacar.

-Leonard. ¿estas seguro?

Asentí

-Te juro que cuando encuentre trabajo te pagare y me ire lo mas pronto posible-dijo casi saltando.

Howard y Raj pasaron a ayudar.

-Raj ¿Cómo estas?-le dijo felizmente al notarlo.

Este solo sonrió y se alejo.

-¿Acaso esta molesto conmigo?

-Ginefobia.

Parpadeo.

-¡Wow!

Leyla se dirigió a una esquina donde estaba por lo visto empezando una pintura , tenia pinceles de todos los tamaños y abrió un maletín guardándolos.

-No tengo muchas cosas. Asi que será rápido.-informo.

Y así fue no tardamos mucho .

-Esperen-dijo entrando y saliendo rápidamente de su ahora ex apartamento -olvide mis lentes de contacto de respuesta-nos enseño una cajita.

Howard se acerco mucho a ella tanto que lo tuve que alejar de Leyla.-no se notan.

-No son por placer-dijo acomodándose su azul fleco-padezco miopía


End file.
